Talk:Kodos
Merge I think this article and Anton Karidian should be combined under the title Kodos with a section about his alias. After all, they are the same person. -FleetCaptain 21:50, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Oppose. I think "Anton Karidian" deserves a separate article because as a persona, he is a different entity, in a sense, than Kodos himself. There was a VFD in a similar situation in the Tallera article which failed. As was pointed out on that page by Alan del Beccio: :"I see it as T'Paal is to Tallera, as O'Brien is to Pahash is to Connelly, as Kirk is to Kirok is to Baroner, as Benjamin Sisko is to Viterian is to Jodmos, as Arne Darvin is to Barry Waddle, as Picard is to Galen, and several others found in our database. All aliases of characters they were portraying, in a ''role -- otherwise it would be like us merging Cyrano de Bergerac with Reginald Barclay just because is was a character Barclay portrayed, in a role."'' :– Cleanse 22:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Within that list, some of the aliases have extremely detailed descriptions, sidebars and the actor who played them noted, etc. in others there is only a short description. Should all of them be of the "detailed kind" or rather should we stub some of them down a bit to not go overboard with what is essentially information that is or should be already in the actual persons article? As a side note, Satarran agent who had the alias of Kieran MacDuff should be separated btw. Currently there is only a page for the alias. --Pseudohuman 22:58, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Strong oppose. If we did that to this one, we would have to do it for all aliases or alternate identities. Such a combination would not mesh well with the articles on the people of the Trek universe.--31dot 23:08, 27 May 2008 (UTC) This topic was ended last year when we brought over both picture and left it as Kodos. No need for any further votes; it isn't going to be split. -FC 23:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::I know the topic has ended and we all oppose and I oppose. Everybody opposes. I should have put this under a new header, or even a new forum topic... I suppose, to make my whole separate point clearer. I just can't help but notice that some of the "alias articles" seem to go a little overboard with redundant information. I was hoping to get an oppinion on that. As it relates to the Anton Karidian-page. =) Sould we prefer the overly detailed like Anton Karidian, or the short types, like Barry Waddle. --Pseudohuman 06:36, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::If we're going to get rid of redundant information, we would probably need to delete half of MA. :) Anyway, I don't think having some redundancy is a problem, especially if it's part of the story of the character/identity. In the case of Waddle, there's not too much else to say. Most of Darvin's story isn't relevant in that case.--31dot 12:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) DNA :''Since the science of DNA identification was little known in the 1960s when "The Conscience of the King" was produced, Kodos is identified by a voice print identification whereas a DNA sample would probably have been a much easier way to discover his identity. '' I don't think this is really relevant. — Morder 08:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I rewrote it so its no longer a nitpick. -FC 10:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC)